<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story of My Life by hswzsvt2015</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473024">Story of My Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hswzsvt2015/pseuds/hswzsvt2015'>hswzsvt2015</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hswzsvt2015/pseuds/hswzsvt2015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of my life and I write it everyday and I hope you're by my side until I'm writing the last page</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story of My Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Lee Jihoon, Singer, Composer, Mr. Grumpy.</p>
<p>Kwon Soonyoung, Singer, Choreorapher, Mr. Gemini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is my first time writing a story.<br/>Thank you for reading!<br/>Seventeen and Carat Hwaiting~~~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>